Pour une goutte
by Eleven-chan
Summary: [KuroXFye][oneshot]... quand nos deux héros sont dans un bar en tête à tête, avec du saké pas loin...!


**voilà ma première fic KuroXFye! toute mignonne, toute choupsy... enfin bref, ce n'est pas du grand yaoi! mais vu que c'est ma première, un peu d'indulgence...!**

**PS: je voulais aussi préciser que je ne suis pas très douée pour les titres! donc excusez-moi d'avoir mis ce titre, qui ressemble beaucoup a une autre fic (que j'ai adorée), mais ce n'était pas fait exprès, promis .**

* * *

°o°o°o°o°o°

Kurogane et Fye s'étaient permis de faire une pause dans leur voyage, laissant les deux gosses à l'hôtel. Mokona était resté avec eux, estimant que les deux adultes pouvait se passer de lui, du moins pour cette nuit au moins. Ils avaient pleins de choses à se dire ou à se déclarer. Des choses intimes peut-être?

Ainsi le magicien et son ninja s 'étaient arrêtés dans un bar, non loi de l'hôtel. D'accord leur relation n'étaient pas toujours des plus amicale, mais à fur et à mesure du temps passer ensemble, ils s'étaient rapprochés secrètement. Mokona était le seul à s'en être aperçu.

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons nos deux adultes, assis côte à côte dans un bar, un verre de saké à la main. Bien que Kurogane l'avait jamais montré avant, il adorait cette boisson, très peu rafraîchissante mais qui lui procurait pourtant le plus grand bien.

Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'ils étaient là, assis au mêmes places et parlant de tout et de rien. Mais depuis une heure déjà, le sujet de conversation était au sujet du passé de Fye. Le ninja était curieux et voulait tout savoir sur le passé mystérieux du magicien et les raisons de son attitude. Mais il posait de plus en plus de questions difficiles à répondre pour le magicien.

L'atmosphère devenait tendu entre les deux hommes. Plus les questions touchaient à son intimité et plus le magicien devenait vague dans ses réponses, continuant à cacher son secret. Le ninja avait remarqué ce changement, mais ne s'en était pas inquiéter. Soudain, sous le flot des questions incessantes, le blond fut pris de tremblements de plus en plus fort et se mit à pâlir. Ses réponses avaient pris un ton froid, presque agressif. Ses traits, habituellement joyeux, devenaient ternes et crispés. Depuis quelques minutes le blond avait atteint un état de panique indescriptible. Il tremblait de tout son corps et était parcourut par de nombreux frissons. Kurogane s'en aperçut et était désemparé par la situation. Tout cela était de sa faute si son compagnon était dans cet état. Cette conversation avait obligé le blond à se souvenir du passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Maintenant le mage était pris de vertiges. Il s'évanouit et manqua de tomber de son tabouret, si Kurogane ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse. Le brun s'en voulait terriblement. Il ignorait que de simples questions, aussi indiscrètes soit elles, pouvait avoir un tel effet sur le mage.

Le ninja pris le blond et le plaça confortablement dans le creux de ses bras. Il le serra fort contre son torse chaud. Kurogane ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ses sentiments envers le magicien. Son éducation stricte de ninja l'avait probablement obligé à refouler ses émotions et donc à se mentir à soi-même. Mais il en était maintenant sûr, il aimait le blond d'une intensité que lui même en était étonné. Il fut sortit de ses pensés quand il remarqua, au contact de son torse, que la chemise du blond était trempée d'un liquide dont il reconnut l'odeur. C'était une odeur enivrante mais à la fois forte. Effectivement,le verre de saké, qui était dans les mains du blond quelques minutes plus tôt, était maintenant vide et avait rouler sous le bar lors de la chute du blond, déversant son contenu liquide sur ce dernier. Le ninja décida donc de lui retirer sa chemise, estimant que des habits humide ne serait pas le meilleur moyen si il voulait le guérir. Kurogane déboutonna donc la chemise humidifiée et lui retira, laissant ainsi apparaître le pâle torse du blond.

Cela ne le laissa pas indifférent. Malgré les apparences extérieures du blond en temps normal, Kurogane était étonné de voir un torse dont les formes étaient aussi bien définies. Ce corps, était d'une beauté et d'une douceur incomparables aux yeux du ninja. Serrant toujours le blessé dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher son visage sombre du torse clair. Il huma le doux parfum de l'alcool, mélangé au parfum naturellement envoûtant du blond. Kurogane fut emplit de sensations encore inconnu de lui. Il se sentait bien-être au contact de son partenaire blond. Sur cette surface pâle et emplit de douces senteur, de petites gouttes du fameux saké y coulaient le long de ce corps inerte. Le ninja les avaient remarquées. Il rapprocha d'avantage son visage du torse, et sortit d'une manière sensuelle sa langue pour y lécher ces quelques gouttes. Ces dernières avaient étaient comme une tentation, à laquelle nul ne pouvait résister. Même pas notre ninja. Certes, il avait accomplit de nombreuses épreuves dans sa vie et avait résister aux tentations les plus fortes. Mais au moment présent, rien n'aurait put lui faire plus envie que la sensation de contact avec ce corps chaud et tant désiré.

Sa langue traça ainsi un chemin humide et chaud le long du torse du magicien. Cela fit échapper un frisson à ce dernier. Il se réveilla et en ouvrant ses yeux, tomba nez à nez avec des yeux qui lui était familiers, mais pourtant le regard en était troublant. Les yeux couleur sang de son partenaire exprimait une émotion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. C'était un mélange de chaleur et de sincérité. Le blond était sans voix devant se visage qu'il connaissait bien et pourtant qui lui semblait totalement inconnu à cet instant.

Une larme vint perler sur le visage du blond. Il ne put la retenir avant que le brun ne passe sa main chaude pour essuyer le coin de son oeil. Un silence s'installa. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux, n'ayant pas besoin d'exprimer tout cela par des mots. Et c'est dans un tendre baiser qu'il mirent fin à se silence. Comme ils savaient qu'une telle occasion ne pourrait se produire avant longtemps, il profitèrent pleinement du moment intime présent.

bon C'EST FINIII! part en écrire une autre... donc j'espère que ca vous a plut...! Sinon ba je suis prête a tout conseil pour en faire une booocoup mieux.. promis!

Mais en attendant... REVIEWW!


End file.
